Ninja Romance Become A Drama
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: Mereka kini terjebak. Sedari awal ini adalah jebakan, ada yang mereka inginkan. Ada yang disembunyikan Lee, entahlah apapun itu Gaara mengetahuinya. Chapter IV guys. Yuhu...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ninja Romance Story Become A Drama : Khamora Ssizie**

**Main Cast : Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee.**

**Suport Cast : Semua tokoh yang akan muncul. **

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Cekidot! **

Pagi hari di kota Konoha, gadis berambut pink itu kini sedang menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk, belum sempat embun pagi menjadi air yang membasahi dedaunan, ia terbangun, memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan. Ia teringat rekan setimnya, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, dan yang paling baru Yamato, meskipun saat ini mereka jarang bertugas bersama lagi sejak kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di Konoha, tetapi gadis bersemangat ini tidak akan mengingat masa memalukan diman dirinya sangat mengejar pria tampan tersebut. Ada yang barukah? Entahlah. Teringat akan rekan setimnya yang di mana tidak ada dari mereka wanita, ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan mereka satuper satu sarapan kesukaan mereka, minus Kakashi, kali ini ia harus di buatkan menu makanan sehat untuk pemulihan sepulang misi kemarin, tidak berat, tetapi butuh perhatian.

Selesai membuat sarapan ia seakan menjadi tukang pos dadakan, ia akan membangunkan satu persatu semua lelaki itu. Jika di pikir-pikir, kisah romansa sangat jarang di ungkit dari kehidupan mereka, kabar terbaru, Hinata yang diam-diam selama beberapa tahun, bahkan saat nenek moyang author masih hidup sudah menaruh perasaannya pada Naruto persaannya terbalas. Siapa yang tidak suka Naruto? Setia kawan, tampan, tidak menjaga image a.k.a jaim, sering tersenyum, dan pemberi semangat, postur ideal, hanya satu kekurangannya, konyol. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli itu, gadis pemalu ini tidak peduli jika dirinya menyukai pria konyol dengan dompet kodok itu, toh dia akan menjadi Hokage di kemudian hari, Shino saja yang dinginnya minta ampun udah kaya di jaman Ice Age orang bilang keren tapi bersolmed kan serangga, NO WAY! Oke, Author bercanda. Maaf Shino. Kabar terbarunya Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata mulai serius, diam-diam, Sai dan Sakura mengamati lagak dan tingkah laku kawannya tersebut. Dan terakhir entah beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka terlihat jalan berdua, membuat Sai dan Sakura menjadi shock dan muntah-muntah. Tidak sampai muntah, mereka hanya menceritakan pada Kakashi . Kakashi seperti biasa, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu saat mendengarnya apa yang kalian harapkan? Ia seringkali terlihat hanya dengan satu matanya, ekspresi apa yang bisa di baca dari itu?, namun ia berkata 'Aku sudah tua rupanya' lalu Sakura dan Sai mengangguk setuju.

Lalu apa yang di dapatkan Konoha, bagaikan harum bunga bangkai, gosip bisa merebak begitu cepatnya, Neji dan Lee, tidak, bukan Lee, Ten-Ten, Author tidak mengatakan mereka ada sesuatu, tetapi mereka terlihat aneh semenjak di beri misi berdua, hanya BERDUA! Selepas itu, mereka bagaikan Bella dan Edward, tidak terpisahkan. Bagaiman dengan Lee? Silahkan kalian membuat cerita sendiri untuknya.

Baiklah, kembali pada gadis berambut pink yang beberapa tahun belakangan membiarkan rambutnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh ruas-ruas tulang belakangnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah lama semenjak perang ninja berakhir, mungkin masih ada yang harus di selesaikan, namun tidak separah waktu Sasuke kabur dulu. Ada beberapa yang menyusahkan, ada beberapa yang sampai mengerahkan sebagian ninja terhebat Konoha untuk menyelesaikannya, seperti para tetua bilang, hidup ini berakhir jika sudah di liang lahat. Terlepas dari itu semua, tentunya para remaja Konoha yang kini sudah memesuki tahap puberitasnya tentunya mengalami getaran-getaran aneh yang disebut sengatan cinta. Seperti contoh di atas, dalam kasus Hinata dan Naruto. Neji dan Ten-Ten, Shino dan serangganya, (Maaf Shino) dan beberapa couple yang telah kalian ketahui. Sakura, nama gadis itu jika mengingat semuanya tadi membuat ia seperti orang gila, ia tersenyum sendiri, berat bekal yang ia bawa kini tidak terasa tiba-tiba saja ia telah sampai di jendela kamar Naruto, ia masuk, tapi tidak membangunkannya, ia hanya menyetel jam bekernya agar terbangun tepat waktu, kasihan dia, selalu mengalami misi yang berat, dan kemarin ia juga ada misi, jadi tidak sempat menemaninya. Dari Naruto, ia ke Sai, yang ternyata sedang mandi, ia meletakan sarapannya . Kemudian menuju ke rumah Yamato, dan terakhir Kakashi, ia membelai rambut gurunya yang silver itu, ia terlihat kesakitan dalam tidurnya, Sakura dan Kakashi sangat dekat, saking dekatnya Sakura dikabarkan telah melihat wajah Kakashi, faktanya, Sakura memeang sudah melihatnya, sejak mereka bertiga, Sai, Sakura dan Kakashi di beri misi yang berat hingga ke level S, Kakashi terluka di bagian wajah, karena tidak inigin infeksi, Sakura membuka paksa pentup wajah Kakashi, dan Kakashi tidak keberatan, dia hanya menyuruh Sai untuk pergi, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang melihat wajahnya. Sakura sampai terkisap, ia tidak menyangka gurunya yang tukang terlambat ini memiliki wajah setampan itu, bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Sejak itu, mereka juga di kabarkan ada sesuatu.

Pernah suatu ketika Ino, Sai, Naruto bahkan Yamato dan Shikamaru pun ikut menyelidiki ada apa di balik hubungan mereka. Mereka teramat penasaran, karena jika di tanya mengenai wajah Kakashi, Sakura hanya menjawab 'aku tidak begitu memerhatikannya, kesehatan pasien yang paling utama' jawaban abstrak macam apa itu? mereka tidak terima, maka terbentuklah grup jadi-jadian dengan beranggotakan kombinasi ninja yang jarang di jumpai, sejak kapan Yamato dan Shikamaru mengurusi hal beginian? Begitu dahsyatnyakah hubungan mereka? Entahlah.

Sakura mengeluarkan chakranya di bagian lengan Kakashi yang di beri perban. Jika kalian juga ikut-ikutan bertanya ada apa dengan mereka, jawabannya, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kedekatan mereka serius, sampai-sampai Lee pun ikut-ikutan cemburu dibuatnya, mengapa ia tidak ikut dengan ninja jadi-jadian di atas? Ia tidak mau sakit hati jika tau kebenarannya. Poor Lee. Sama Author aja deh.

Ya, membicarakan kisah cinta yang sangat tabu dalam dunia mereka adalah ketertarikan sendiri bagi para pelakunya, contohnya saja Shikamaru, ia terkadang menjadi bulan-bulanan karena yang dulu membenci wanita kini dialah yang paling utama terkena sihir cinta dari desa Suna, siapa lagi jika bukan gadis bermata indah Temari, dari semua hubungan seangkatan Shikamaru, dialah yang paling lama menjalin kasih.

Membicarakan Suna, gadis yang sedari tadi mengalirkan chakra di lengan gurunya ini menjadi terbawa pikiran, mengapa? Ia mengingat perkataan Shikamaru. 'Di balik sikap dingin seseorang, ia masih punya hati, untuk dicintai maupun mencintai, apa jadinya jika seseorang tidak memiliki cinta, sudah lama ia di kepung, di penjara karena akan membinahanguskan seseorang karena hanya motif yaitu kebencian yang tak beralasan, ia juga butuh kasih sayang, meskipun menolak, tapi hati tidak akan menolak'. Seseorang yang dingin yang dimaksud adalah saudara, maksudku calon saudara ipar Shikmaru, Gaara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di kajuhaan sana, sedikit demi sedikit pasir itu menyentuh pipi halusnya, angin subuh itu menerbangkan beberapa pasir yang dibiarkan berpindah tempat untuk kembali diinjak. Ia melepaskan gentong besar yang telah sangat akrab di punggungnya, kali ini ia memutuskan tidak akan memikirkan apapun tidak desa yang ia pimpin, tidak bagaimana mensejahterakan rakyatnya, ia juga tidak akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, remaja tetaplah remaja, remaja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi dewasa ini tidak akan menolak sengatan aneh yang mengganggu hidupnya. Hubungan Suna dan Konoha sangat akrab, berterima kasihlah pada Naruto yang telah merubah jalan hidup Kazekage kita yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Gaara.

Di desanya, tidak ada konoichi hebat, bahkan untuk menyembuhkan tubuh kakaknya –Kankurou dari racun membutuhkan Konuichi hebat, Sakura.

Nama itu lagi, nama yang mau tidak mau harus ia sebut untuk dimintai pertolongan, untuk menyembuhkan beberapa ninjanya yang pulang dalam kedaan sekarat. Gaara selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah ia tidak bosan, apakah ia tidak lelah jika terus menerus ke Suna hanya untuk menyembuhkan orang, meskipun tidak jarang Shikmarau terus menemaninya jika ninja berkepala nenas tidak memiliki misi.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Gaara waktu itu pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Gaara. Melihat Ekspresi Sakura yang begitu terkejutnya menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

"Aku bertanya apa kau tidak lelah, tapi kau malah terkejut seperti ingin aku bunuh." Kata Gaara dingin dan datar.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak pernah tau jika kau perhatian padaku," kata Sakura takut-takut. Mendengar itu, Gaara langsung pergi dengan segala muka tanda tanya.

Dalam pikiran Gaara waktu itu, tentu saja ia perhatian padanya, ia pulang balik desa Konoha-Suna hanya untuk mengobati, itu perasaan yang wajar bukan.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, pernah suatu ketika, saat itu ia akan ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi tamunya dari desa Konoha, Sakura. Mau tidak mau harus ia lakukan karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ataukah ada yang lain? Tanyakan saja pada Gaara. Ia melihat kunoichi tersebut terlelap dengan posisi duduk. Ia melihat sekeliling, ia mendapati salah satu ninja medis yang kebetulan akan berjalan melewati ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, ia menahannya, pemuda itu berhenti dengan wajah terkejut,

"Ada apa Kazekage-sama?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Mengapa kau biarkan dia tidur seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedikit jengkel.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi, jika aku bangunkan, aku lebih tidak tega, dan juga jika aku mengangkatnya, aku takut ia akan terbangun," katanya agak sedikit takut.

"Kau melakukan hal yang tepat, kembalilah bekerja." Pemuda medis itu menunduk sebentar lalu meninggalkan Kazekage. Gaara kembali memandang lekat gadis di depannya, gadis cantik, dengan kulit seperti susu, ia yang dulu gadis lemah kini seanggup menghancurkan batu dengan satu jarinya secara harfiah, ia mampu menyembuhkan kakaknya dari racun yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, dan ia sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Gadis dengan kemauan yang kuat, ia bahkan mengalahkan Sasori, yang bagi sebagian orang mustahil untuk mengalahkannya, luar biasa. Ia juga menjadi satu-satunya murid dari Hokage kelima, Tsunade. Gaara terkisap, sejak kapan ia mengagumi seseorang seperti ini, ia jarang dekat dengan wanita, namun apa yang ia rasakan belakangan pada Sakura mulai beda ketika ia bersama Temari, atau bersama Matsuri.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang seperti itu, imagenya sebagai pemimpin yang dingin tidak akan pernah tergoyahkan oleh apapun juga.

Namun semuanya sia-sia saat suatukejadian, Sakura kembali di tugaskan ke Suna, kali ini ia sendirian, ini keadaan genting, saat itu ninja andalan Suna terluka sangat parah, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannnya kecuali Sakura, padahal saat itu ia sedang flu berat, sampai-sampai suaranya parau hampir tak terdengar. Ia menyembuhkan ninja itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, saat semuanya sudah pulih. Sakura sempat menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum karena telah menyembuhkan ninja tersebut, lalu Sakura ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Gaara sempat melotot, namun kembali pada wajah datarnya, ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura lalu ia baringkan ke tempat smesetinya orang terbaring. Lalu dengan cepat para pemedis di sana memberi perawatan intensif padanya.

Temari tersenyum melihatnya, melihat itu wajah protes Gaara ia tunjukan, "Apa kau tidak lihat seseorang tengah pingsan?"

"Adiku sayang, hanya kau yang panik, lihat sekililingmu, Sakura hanya terkena flu berat, aku harus memberitahukan berita baik ini pada Kankurou," Temari sempat menepuk pelan bahu adiknya sebentar lalu berlalu. Gaara terpaku sesaat, apakah sekarang ia berhasil menolaknya? Sayangnya semua orang telah melihat wajah paniknya, yang jarang ia perlihatkan meskipun melawan ninja hebat sekalipun.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Gaara yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah gedung ini mendesah panjang. Ia benci memiliki perasaan seperti ini, perasaan yang membuatnya tidak tenang, belum pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hal seperti ini, perasaan benci dan rindu yang membuncah pada saat bersamaan.

Waktu terus berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa terasa, dalam waktu yang berjalan itu, Gaara seorang pemuda berhati dingin ini tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata tabu pada seorang gadis berambut permen karet, bukan kata-kata tipe Lee, seperti 'aku mencintaimu' kata-kata itu tersirat, ia saat Sakura akan meninggalkan Konoha ia berkata

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" kata Gaara di tengah-tengah salju yang dingin, ya, saat itu sedang musim dingin.

"Apa? Memikirkan apa maksudmu?" Kata Sakura sangat heran dengan pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda berwajah datar itu bertanya pertanyaan ambigu dan sangat basa basi, jelas bukan karakternya sama sekali.

"Pemuda Uchiha itu?" Jleb, kata-kata itu membuat Sakura heran sama sekali, ia begitu sangat tidak mengerti apa yang ada di benakGaara. Ia bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang mengharapkan pemuda yang jelas menentukan sendiri pilihannya. Waktu mengajarkan segalanya padanya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu memikirkan pemuda sepertinya, meskipun ia kembali ke Konoha aku tidak akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, jelas-jelas ia tidak memikirkan ku sama sekali." Kata Sakura tegas.

"Baguslah, aku tidak suka." Gaara dengan suara sangat dinginnya membuat Sakura berhasil membuatnya melotot.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selamat jalan. Berhatihatilah" Dan Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkannya namun sebelum itu ia sempat membersihkan salju yang sempat hinggap di tengah helaian rambut Sakura. Meninggalakan Sakura dengan seribu tanda tanya.

Kejadian itu membuat keadaan berubah, mereka tidak memiliki kecanggungan satu sama lain, seketika Gaara memiliki Sakura. Sakura memiliki Gaara. Namun hubungan yang mereka miliki sungguh pelik, tidak seperti hubungan Temari Shikamaru, Hinata Naruto, Neji TenTen, tidak ada pengakuan namun mereka seluruh desa, seluruh ninja yang berkaitan dengan mereka tau bahwa hubungan yang mereka miliki istimewa, tidak ada yang boleh melukai salah satu dari mereka, atau salah satu dari mereka akan murka padamu.

Mereka, Gaara dan Sakura, tidak ada pengakuan, namun sikap dingin Gaara sering membuat orang tidak tau apa yang kini terjadi di dalam perasaan Kazekage muda tersebut, orang-orang berharap sikap dingin Gaara akan berubah jika ia mengalami manusia normal lainnya alami. Jatuh cinta. Begitu pun dengan Sakura kedekatannya pada pria yang kadang berlebihan membuat orang lain bertanya siapa sebenarnya pemilik hati gadis cantik ini. Namun sesungguhnya ia tidak memiliki kedekatan berlebihan pada lelaki, namun ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab mengurusi Kakashi dan Sai. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya Sakura tfdak akan sampai hati pada Hinata jika perhatiannya pada Naruto berlebihan, meskipun sebenarnya Hinata tidak keberatan. Sasuke? Sakura tidak pernah mengganggu hidup pemuda itu, rasa trauma akannya sangat segar diingatannya, di mana dengan tangannya sendiri ia hampir membunuhnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Apa yang kedua orang ini pikirkan di subuh menusuk tulang ini adalah sebuah romansa yang sangat wajar di alami oleh kedua pasangan. Pasangan? Sama sekali tidak ada yang menguatkan fakta tersebut. Jika kalian ingin mengatakan mereka sedang menjalin kasih, silahkan, tidak akan ada yang keberatan. Seperti kisah Asuma dan Kurinai, tidak ada riwayat yang mengatakan mereka sebuah pasangan, mereka hanya terlihat sering berdua, namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka adalah suami istri? Anggaplah mereka semua seperti itu. sayangnya tidak ada artikel khusus yang menceritakan kisah cinta yang Asuma dan Kurinai memulai dari menyatakan perasaan sampai sekarang udah memiliki Asuma junior. Anggaplah ini adalah sebuah cerita lain dari kehidupan ninja, kehidupan cinta yang semua orang bisa galau badai karenanya.

Kembali pada perasaan mereka, apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah sebuah insiden yang terjadi di saat kunjungan terakhir Sakura, mereka mengalami pertengkaran. Namun tidak sampai bertarung, mana mungkin dua sejoli yang saling menaruh hati itu mengeluarkan jurus satu sama lain, apalagi Gaara, Sakura terluka sedikit, ia tidak akan terang terangan marah. Ia hanya akan menghancurkanmu dengan pasirnya. Tentu saja dengan pemikiran panjang siapa orang tersebut.

Saat itu, di malam perpisahan mereka, saat Sakura harus kembali mengabdi pada Konoha, tempat tinggalnya tercinta.

**Flashback **

"Sakura," panggil Gaara dengan nada pelan. Sepelan malam yang tidak ada satupun binatang berkicau di sekitar mereka. Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Sesampainya di Konoha, boleh aku memohon satu hal?" Katanya masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura hanya menapakan mimik wajah –silahkan lanjutkan- "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain, seperti Kakashi". Sontak perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lelaki lain yang kau maksud itu adalah guruku Gaara" tegas Sakura.

"Bagaiman dengan Sai?"

"Aku sudah satu tim dengannya selama bertahun-tahun apa yang kau curigai dari itu?" kata Sakur sedikit menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Apa kau masih berfikir aku tidak memiliki hati? Oh benar, mana mungkin seorang monster melibatkan hati dalam kehidupannya, begitu pikiranmu?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau fikirkan, sekarang begini, apa kau berfikir apa yang aku pikirkan saat kau berubah lunak pada gadis yang selalu menempel padamu itu?" Sakura mulai emosi.

"Matsuri? Apa kau bercanda? Dia muridku." Ekspresi datar Gaara benar-benar sulit untuk di baca pikirannya.

"Benar. Dia muridmu." Tegas Sakura lalu langsung pergi. Namun tangan kekar Gaara menahan lengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat gerbang desa ini berantakan, jadi kumohon lepaskan." Dan percakapan itu pun berakhir.

**End of Flashback**

Terik matahari menembus iris hijau tosca milik Gaara, tanpa sadar ia sudah beberapa jam terus berkhayal tentang flashback. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu saat membuka matanya ekspresi itu terlihat lagi, ekspresi ingin dengan tatapan menusuk, yang siapa pun akan tidak berani menatap matanya langsung. Saatnya ia kembali menjadi Kazekage, pemimpin yang di segani.

Lain di Suna, lain pula di Konoha, gadis ini tanpa sadar telah menghabiaskan banyak chakranya. Pria yang di beri pengobatan pun sudah beberapa menit yang lalu telah terbangun.

"Aku tidak akan membuang tenagaku jika jadi kau," suara berat khas pria membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A..a kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu," kata Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Benarkah? Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus erat pria yang sedari tadi sedang berbaring.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Kakashi masih meneliti.

"Tidak ada. Habiskan sarapanmu. Ingat jangan melakukan aktifitas yang berlebihan." Sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan gurunya itu dengan tanda tanya yang bersarang di kepalanya. Otak jeniusnya tak sanggup menerka apa yang dipikirkan anak muridnya itu.

Hubungan Sakura dan Gaara memang sangat pintar disembunyikan oleh keduanya. Dari tiga tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Hanya Shikamaru yang mampu membaca gerak gerik mereka, itupun dari informasi Temari. Hanya saja mereka sangat malas mengurusi hal yang seperti itu. biarlah mereka menjalaninya juga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Di gedung itu, di gedung di mana semua warga Konoha dapat melihatnya, gedung yang tepat di atasanya terpahat wajah tamapan dan cantik para hokage. Di dalamnya telah berkumpul sembilan pemuda pemudi : Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Shino, Hinta, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, yang berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita cantik berkutek merah tajam, dan di sampingnya ada seorang gadis dengan rambut kelam sebahu yang belakangan sedang degosipkan dengan ninja bernama Genma sedang menggendong seekor babi yang di sekitar lehernya berhiaskan kalung. Sudah saya bilang, ini adalah sisi lain dari kehidupan ninja mereka, jadi jangan heran jika saya mendeskripsikan kisah lain dari mereka(Romansa).Bukan babinya, Shizune dan Genma.

"Biar saya jelaskan, kalian akan ke markas sebuah perkumpulan ninja kelas kakap, yang menciptakan berbagai macam ledakan dan bergerak diam-diam dan menunggu desamu di hancurkan, issu yang beredar, salah satu mungkin pemimpin dari mereka memiliki dendam pada Konoha, salah satu anggotanya sangat pandai menyamar, ia akan bisa meniru salah satu keahlian ninja kalian. Isi dari sekolompok itu adalah missing nin yang kini menjadi buronana. Selain kalaian menggagalakan rencana mereka, kalian harus mengalahkan, menangkap, dan jika kalian terpaksa, kalian harus membunuhnya, maka bunuhkah. Misi ini tidak juga di katakan penting, namun juga tidak di katakan tidak berbahaya, jaga diri masing-masing. Ingatlah berapa nyawa yang bisa kalian selamatkan dengan menangkap mereka." Jelas Tsunade panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Kalian semua tau di mana posisinya, singgahlah di desa Suna, dan beristirahatlah di sana, jarak antara lokasi dan Suna cukup dekat" sambung Tsunade, Hokage kelima yang di panggil nenek oleh Naruto. Saat mengatakan itu, air muka Sakura langsung berubah menjadi susah di tebak. "Kalian mengerti? Pergilah!" Seketika, kesembilan ninja itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade lebih kepada diri sendiri.

:::::::::::::::::::

Jalur yang ia hafal di luar kepala itu, membuat gadis yang kepalanya berhiaskan pink itu dengan leluasa membiarkan pikirannya menjauh, ia tau jalanan ini tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi ia akan menghadapi sebuah gerbang, tempat mereka beristirahat, kata sanh ketua misi Shikamaru, seprti biasa.

Sakura masih ingat, bagaiman gerbang itu hampir ia hancurkan, bagaiman ia melihat sisi lain dari Gaara, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang cemburu tanpa dasar, ia tidak suka melihat Sakura dekat dengan Kakashi, atau siapa pun itu. Sebenarnya wajar, mereka kini salaing memiliki satu sama lain, namun bagi Sakura tak ada alasan untuk tidak menyayangi gurunya sendiri, teman-temannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala Sakura terbentur pohon yang saat itu memblock jalannya, tentu saja ia tidak melihatnya rohnya sama sekali tidak berada dalam raga yang sedari tadi seperti terbang melewati dahan demi dahan. Belum selesai, saking kagetnya, Sakura terjatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter, sial tak dapat di tolak, kaki Sakura tekilir hebat, jika mengingat ia bukan anak kecil lagi, ia akan menangis. Sakura hanya dengan refleks merintih hebat, kesakitan.

Yang lain belum sempat mereka bertanya suara seperti suara jatuh, kini disusul dengan rintihan suara wanita, tidak keras hanya jika mendengarnya kalaian akan tahu ia kesakitan, mereka langsung sadar bahwa kini Sakura sudah tidak ada di belakang mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Maafkan aku, aku begitu merepotkan, duluanlah, aku telah mengetahui jalannya, sebentar lagi, kaki ini akan sembuh," kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan chakra hijaunya di sekitar kakinya.

"Kakimu bukan hanya terluka, kau juga terkilir kau butuh di urut" Sai memegang kaki Sakura,

"Au," Rintih Sakura "Pelan-pelan Sai, aku tahu, ku bisa mengurusnya, duluanlah kalian pasti lelah,"

"Dasar jidat! Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali? Shino gendong dia, di Suna kau akan lebih nyaman," Shino yang tanpa di tuunggu beberapa detik langsung menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. *Tau nggak sih lo pade gua cemburu badai?*

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan? Shino, sudahlah aku tidak ingin merepotkan" Sakura berusaha menggeliat untuk di turunkan oleh Shino.

"Ino benar, aku tidak apa-apa," sebenarnya bukan tentang Shino, tetapi bayangan akan mata hijau tosca yang membunuh yang ia takutkan. Sakura hanya mendesah panjang, dan berbalik belakang, menyaksikan bagaiman ia melihat dedaunan bagaikan refleksi bayangan hijau yang seakan mengelilingi dirinya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sesampainya di Suna, mereka sempat terpaku, bukan karena pemandangan aneh, namun karena kehidupan yang di desa ini yang hampir seperti desa tak berpenghuni. Mereka berdiri mematung mencari kehidupan.

"Jangan heran, di siang seperti ini, mereka lebih memilih diam di dalam rumah menikmati suguhan dingin yang akan mnyegarkan tenggorokan di cuaca sepeeti ini" jelas Sakura masih dalam gendongan Shino.

"Wah, Saku-chan mengenal Suna dengan baik" puji Lee yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, angin aneh berhembus, sebuah badai pasir bersarang di belakang Shino, sepersekian detik pasir itu memperlihatkan mata menusuk yang sempat memandang Sakura, lalu pusaran pasir itu, berubah menjadi tubuh sutuhnya, Gaara.

Ia tepat di belakang Shino, dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat cacing-cacing di dalam perutmu ciut untuk berbunyi. Dan sialnya hanya Sakura yang sempat di tatapnya.

**TBC**

**Lanjut? **

**Ripiew. *Maksa* **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san ^_^**


	2. Ninja Romance Become A Drama

**Disclamair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ninja Romance Story Become A Drama : Khamora Ssizie**

**Main Cast : Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee.**

**Suport Cast : Semua tokoh yang akan muncul. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ia tepat di belakang Shino, dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat cacing-cacing di dalam perutmu ciut untuk berbunyi. Dan sialnya hanya Sakura yang sempat ditatapnya.

Semua orang berbalik menghadapnya, pria dingin tapi mampu mengikat berapa gadis, namun gadis-gadis tidak ada yang mau sendiri mengakuinya, pria tampan ini mampu mngoyak-ngoyak perasaanmu, tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang mampu mencairkan hati dinginnya. Namun malang, gadis ini, gadis yang sangat ia lindungi melebihi kakanya ini sangat cantik dan baik, jadi tak sedikit pemuda yang mampu membuat Gaara hanya tak mengurusi berkas perusahaan negrinya. Namun juga memikirkan keadaan di kejauhan sana, seorang ninja yang setiap hari dalam bahaya, seorang gadis yang membuat hati beberapa pria meleleh, mau tidak mau selama beberapa tahun belakangan ia yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara menyimpan perasaan khawatir yang mendalam, andai saja kakanya Temari tidak peka ia akan membiarkan sang adik tidur dalam kegelisahan. Suatu saat Temari meyakinkan Gaara bahwa hati seorang gadis baik seperti Sakura tidak mudah berpaling, dia akan memikirkan betapa sakitnya hai itu jika terus menerus di koyak, apalagi Sakura sudah mengalamai jungkir balik urusan percintaan. Meskipun tidak penting, namun vital, seberapa hebat dan kuatnya Gaara menyimpan rasa, tetaplah suatu saat ia pasti akan memikirkan betapa pentingnya jika dirinya setidaknya mengetahui dengan mata kepala sendirinya bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Atau rakyatnya akan heran jika ia mengadakan kunjungan ke Konoha dengan tidak ada alasan pasti.

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, gadis ini, Sakura yang baik, dan cantik sedang terluka, mau tidak mau ia harus di topang oleh seorang pria, hinata tidak mungkin melakukannya, Ino? meskipun mereka sahabat pasti tidak akan melakukannya, maksudku kalaian tahu? Di mana lelaki gantelman jika mereka para wanita menggendong seorang wanita yang terluka, Naruto juga tidak akan melakukannya, Ino, memikirkan perasaan Hinata, Shikamaru? Jangan! Mereka tidak ingin di sambut oleh angin topan puting beliung yang sedahsyat badai katrina, meskipun sebenarnya Temari tidak akan marah, ia hanya menunjukan rasa tidak suka yang tidak mampu ia ucapkan. Bagaimana dengan Lee? Ia akan over protective padanya, mungkin jika ia mau, seminggu kemudian, Sakura tidak akan di biarkan turun dari gendongannya. Sasuke? Hubungan dingin Sakura dengannya membuat Ino tidak mau menyuruhnya menggendong Sakura. Dan pilihan tepat jatuh di tangan Shino, Ino seketika menyuruh Ino menggendong Sakura, entah apa ekspresi Shino waktu itu, marah? Kesal? Biasa saja? Gembira? Bahagia? Lope lope di udara? Tidak ada yang tahu, kehidupan Shino bagaikan sebuah kotak pandora yang membuatmu penasaran.

Sayangnya, sayang sekali, bagaikan membuka tirai hadiah dengan hadiah sebuah keranjang sampah, Sakura terluka tidak di tempat yang tepat. Kembali ke desa sepi, panasa dan penuh dengan pasir di belakang Shino, Gaara dengan smoky eyesnya yang datar telah berdiri kaku seperti patung.

"Maaf mengagetkan teman-teman, lama tak jumpa, maaf muncul seperti ini, hanya aku rasa, aku ingin mengejutkan kalian," sedetik pandangan Gaara menuju mata beriris hijau milik Sakura, Sakura lalu bersembunyi di dada bidang milik Shino *Jelous badai gue* yang tentu saja menyulut api lebih besar di hati seorang pemuda yang sangat akrab dengan pasir. Apa yang di rasakan Gaara juga aku rasakan FYI. Sebenarnya ada tiga pihak yang tidak suka dengan skinship mesra Shino dan Sakura, Author, Gaara, dan seorang lagi yang belum mau saya utarakan. Oh iya Lee juga jadi total ada empat orang.

"Tidak papa Gaara, kau tau maksud kedatangan kami kemari?" Kata Shikamaru yang bagi Sakura dan Gaara mampu mengalihkan suasana. Inilah yang saya katakan dalam kehidupan ninja, meskipun tidak penting urusan romansa terbilang vital. Buktinya, dalam menggendong seseorang yang terluka di perlukan pemikiran panjang yang menyangkut perasaan beberapa orang.

"Mmm, sudah di jelaskan padaku sebelumnya, untuk itu, jangan belama-lama silahkan kalian istirahat," mereka pun kini berlalu pergi di tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat jika mampir di desa ini. "Aburame-san" panggil Gaara dan membuat Shino menoleh dengan masih seorang gadis yang sedari tadi diam kaku di dalam gendongannya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Shino dengan tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Gaara tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat objek yang ia gendong dengan tatapan –ada apa dengannya-. "Kakinya terkilir karena jatuh dari pohon dan cukup tinggi."

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, beristirahatlah." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shino menurunkan Sakura. Sakura yang masih kesakitan berpegang di pundak Shino untuk menahan kakinya berpijak. Gaara yang tidak tahan melihat skinship mereka yang begitu intens langsung memegang belakang Sakura dan menggendongnya juga ala bridal style. Setelah yakin aman dan nyaman, Gaara dan Saakura menghilang, meninggalkan badai pasir yang begitu melekat dengan sang Kazekage.

Kembali di sebuah perkumpulan ninja Konoha, Shikamaru sedang memberi instruksi di sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu lantai dua, semacam hotel yang nyaman untuk di tinggali. Shino muncul lewat jendela, dan semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru heran karena Shino kini bergerak lincah tanpa ada seorang gadis cantik mendekap dalam gendongannya.

"Gaara membawanya di rumah sakit." Shino yang kini berada di jendela tampak nyaman di sana ia duduk di jendela memandang keluar, tanpa terasa matahari mulai tenggelam, menampakan sinar jingga yang kini menerpa wajah Shino, kulit yang setengah tertutup itu menjadi bersinar jingga. Mungkin, Shino melihat kegiatan di luar sana yang mulai ramai. Menyadari sinar jingga yang kini menembus ventilasi, para ninja ini larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing, seketika perkumpulan itu bubar.

:::::::::::::::::::  
Dan adalah dua anak manusia di sebuah tempat semi hutan, mungkin pegunungan, mungkin juga hanya sebuah tanah tak berpenghuni, tancapan kunai tajam yang berbentuk segitiga memanjang, terbuat dari besi sedang menggores sebatang pohon, kulit putih pucat dengan wajah yang penuh ambigu. Sai. Kenapa saya sebut ambigu? Jika kalian sering melihatnya, seberapa sering orang ini tersenyum kemudian kembali ke wajah dingin bagaikan vampire, atau mungkin dia seorang vampire mengingat wajahnya yang putih pucat?, namun sudahlah, terlepas ia adalah vampire atau bukan, ia adalah seorang ninja tangguh, penuh dengan kekuatan, dan yang jelas tidak di remehkan, ia juga anggota Anbu yang wajahnya terlihat jelas, maksudku, sampai sekarang saya masih penasaran dengan wajah Anbu yang sudah memunculkan sosoknya pada saat Hokage ketiga terenggut nyawanya dan juga memory akan hilangnya Sasuke yang di bawa lari.

Well, itulah Sai dengan segala keanehannya. Pemuda yang kini sedang di bicarakan sedang bermandikan cahaya jingga yang lolos dari lindungan rindang pepohonan, cahaya jingga dari sela-sela pepohonan. Wajahnya serius, sedang fokus pada sebuah batang pohon, tangannya memegang kunai yang tadi sempat ia tancapkan, dan viola, tepat sasaran, ia tersenyum, untuk apa? Entahlah.

Sai lalu mendengar suara semak-semak yang ribut, ia berfikir, jika sebuah binatang keributan yang ia timbulkan tidak segaduh ini. Namun lain ceritanya jika binatang itu besar dan sedang memperebutkan teritorial wilayah, bahasa sederhananya : bertengkar. Namun rasa penasarannya mampu mengalahkan keasykannya bermain kunai. Ia lalu menuju ke arah tempat tersebut. Apa yang ia dapat, seorang ninja kuning hitam kini sedeng melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, ia mencoba beberapa rasenggan ringan pada beberapa batang pohon. Dan yang membuat gaduh adalah jika ia mengalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggunakan jurus andalannya : seribu bayangan. Ninja itu Naruto. Sai tersenyum lembut

"Kau adalah kandidat kuat untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, kau hanya menyiksa drimu." Kata Sai kini sedang duduk diam dan bersandar di sebuah pohon yang akar akarnya mencuat.

"Oh, kau Sai? Maaf aku terlalu serius apa mengganggu latihanmu?" Kata Naruto yang terkejut lalu turut duduk bersama Sai.

"Sedikit. Aku tidak berlatih serius."

"Seandainya kawan-kawan lain tidak merasa kelelahan, aku bisa menjalankan misi sekarang, ini terkesan membuang-buang waktu, tapi tetap saja kita harus menurut pada ketua nanas itu, kalo menurutku sih dia itu ingin mengambil waktu untuk berdua dengan Temari. Kau tahu kan gosip yang beredar?" Sai terdiam, bukan malas bicara, namun melainkan ia menunggu Naruto berkata apa yang selanjutnya. "Hey, kenpa diam?" Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Sai.

"Oh, kau sudah berhenti? Gosip apa? Gosip yang sama dengan kau dan Hinata?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hey, aku seius" Wajah Naruto kini berubah menjadi aneh, kemerahan pipinya dan keseriusan wajahnya menjadi sebuah suasana yang tidak sinkron untuk di tampilkan bersamaan, namun itulah Naruto.

"Kau ingat, Sakura terluka? Apa kau fikir ia bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu satu jam? Meskipun ia kunoichi hebat, tapi tetap saja kan?" Tanya Sai santai, sambil menoleh dan tersenyum pada Narituo.

"Oh iya, aku benar juga. Oh iya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tentang Sakura?"

"Apa?

"Apa kau fikir Sakura akhir-akhir ini aneh? Ia lebih banyak melamun dan diam? Meskipun tidak sering sesekali ia berlaku seperti itu, apa menurutmu ia sedang kencan dengan seseorang dan menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik, ia hanya heran, mengapa sesekaliSakura yang biasanya cerewet, pada saat ia sedang sendiri pandangan matanya seakan kosong menghayalkan sesuat, atau mungkin memikirkan sesuatu, entahlah. Pernah suatu ketika Naruto bertanya pada Ino, Ino yang juga tidak tahu apa-apa sama herannya.

"Maksudmu kencan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata?"

"Sai, aku serius!" rengek Naruto meminta persetujuan.

"Entahlah, dia sepertinya dekat dengan beberapa pria" kata Sai sedikit menerawang.

"Benarkah? Sai, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Siapa yang paling kau curigai?"

"Lee" jawab Naruto pasti.

"Bisa jadi, tetapi sejak kenal lama dengan Sakura, aku jadi sedikit curiga pada beberapa pria" Sai mengambil ranting yang ada di sekitarnya, lalu dengan huruf jepangnya, ia menuliskan beberapa nama, "Pertama, Lee, seperti yang kau sebutkan, dia adalah pria yang pantang menyerah, wanita baik seperti Sakura, ia akan memikirkan pengorbanan Lee selama ini, kebanyakan wanita sedikit demi sedikit luluh. Kedua, ada Shino" Sai kembali menuliskan sebuah nama di tanah,

"Hei, kenapa bawa bawa Shino?" Protes Naruto yang mendengar nama baru dalam perebutan hati seorang wanita.

"Dengar dulu, ini memang aneh, tapi aku melihat ekspresinya saat Gaara mengambil Sakura di dalam gendongannya, saat ia di suruh menggendongya, Shino tanpa di tunggu sepersekian detik ia lalu menyambar tubuh Sakura, tapi saat di paksa menyerahkannya ia terlihat berat. Ketiga, ada kandidat yang paling kuat yaitu Kakashi, semua orang tahu kedekatan mereka, tapi tidak ada yang mengakui dari mereka. Keempat ada Sasuke, tapi pemikiran itu musnah seketika secepat aku memikirkannya, entah apa di hati Sakura, tetapi ku lihat ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan pria itu lagi." Shino berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas, Naruto diam. Shino memandang langit yang semakin jingga, ia berfikir, ia menerawang. Memastikan perasaannya. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak berhak menganggap Sakura sebagai orang terdekatnya, ia sadar diri ia siapa.

"Yang ke empat ada Gaara, kandidat terkuat menurut ku." Yakin Sai, ia ingin melihat ekspersi Naruto untuk itu ia langsung menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Naruto terlihat tidak percaya, namun dari nada suaranya, ia memang tidak percaya, maksud Naruto ayolah.. Gaara? Pria itu bahkan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, begitulah pemikirannya, di kepala Naruto hanya ada Gaara dengan bayangan Kazekagenya dan bayangan monsternya ketika ia bertarung, ini sulit pikirnya, dan Naruto terlihat berfikir keras, ini membuat Sai agak tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini, tapi aku cukup pintar dalam membaca ekspresi wajah sesorang, apa kau fikir Gaara menyambut kita dengan cara seperti itu tanpa tujuan yang dalam, panggil aku bodoh, tapi aku melihat tatapan tidak sukanya dalam sekian detik. Mereka terlibat misi berdua dalam frequensi yang tidak jarang, Sakura bertambah dewasa sekian harinya, ia baik dan cantik, meskipun aku selalu berbohong tentang itu," Sai kembali tersenyum, ia kembali menerawang, mengingat deretan lemari buku di perpustakaan, ia duduk dengan buku di hadapannya, saat itu ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu seketika, ia juga mengatai Sakura jelek saat masa-masa canggung mereka.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya, tapi Naruto, untuk apa kita membicarakn ini? Maksudku, bukankah kita harus meninggalkan mereka?" Sai berbicara santai sekarang, menyandarkan dirinya di akar pohon yang besar, disaksikan oranye jingga, menerpa wajah pucat Sai yang menjadi merah hangat karenanya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja, aneh sekali, Sakura selalu mengejar Sasuke, setelah berhenti, berapa banyak pria yang mengejarnya" Naruto ikut bersandar, menyaksikan jingga di angkasa yang mebuat wajah eksotisnya semakin eksotis dan tampan. Oh, kenapa orang-orang sering melupakan fakta bahwa pria bernama Naruto memiliki wajah hampir setampan Gaara.

"Yah, kau benar, tap bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi, hatiku sakit." Kata Sai ambigu.

"Hey Sai, jangan bercanda" Naruto terlihat dengan muka malas, tetapi ia tidak menoleh pada Sai, ia tahu Sai hanya bercanda.

"Naruto, sudah hampir malam, ayo kita jemput Sakura. Kita lihat reaksi Gaara seperti apa!"

"Ide bagus! Ayo Sai" Yah, beginilah caranya, sekian hari sekian tahun hati tumbuh, hati berkembang, setiap misi yang dilalui, setiap tawa yang dikeuarkan, setiap tangis yang tak ingin diingat, ini cara mereka bersama, ini cara mereka mengetahui satu sama lain, ini membuat mereka saling membutuhkan, membuat mereka saling melindungi.

TBC

Mau gebukin author, silahkan... pasrah mah author... tapi.. ini berkat tugas kuliah yang tak hentinya menerjangku.

Silahkan komen bahasa kerennya repiew, untuk saran yang membangun, author ucapin makasihhhhh sekali... tapi author tak tahu diri ini masih belum sempat memperbaikinya.

Sampai berjumpa lagi reader sekalian.

Coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ninja Romance Story Become A Drama : Khamora Ssizie**

**Main Cast : Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee.**

**Suport Cast : Semua tokoh yang akan muncul. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sai dan Naruto kini berjalan di bawah senja oranye yang perlahan mulai pudar, mereka berjalan tidak terburu-buru. Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat diam dan menghayal, seperti bukan dirinya. Satu persatu rumah telah mereka lalui, hingga mereka memberhentikan langkah di depan sebuah gedung tinggi yang mereka kenali sebagai Rumah Sakit. Gedung itu telah berbiara banyak tentang hubungan aneh yang menerpa Gaara dan Sakura. Andai saja mereka bisa melihat itu semua, pastilah tak ada keraguan, perasaan bertanya-tanya seorang sahabat. Mereka menaiki tangga, setelah tahu di mana Sakura dibawa tentunya. Setiap langkah yang dibuat, semakin dekat mereka dengan Sakura dan Gaara. Jangan terlalu membayangkan suasana yang seperti di pemakaman, karena Rumah Sakit ini cukup ramai dengan cuap-cuap. Hentakan yang mereka timbulkan karena berjalan, tenggelam dengan itu semua. Rumah Sakit ini cukup sibuk. Mengingat kurangnya kunoichi di daerah sini, berterima kasihlah pada Sakura yang selalu datang membantu. Hampir seluruh warga desa mengenal Sakura, tidak sedikit warga yang ia sembuhkan. Tangan Sai meraih gagang pintu, seakan meminta izin dari Naruto, Sai menoleh padanya. Paham akan kode, Naruto mengangguk. Mereka bersiap terhadap semua kemungkinan, atau bahkan kejadian. Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Sakura yang sedang setengah terbaring di Ranjang tempat tidur sedang membaca buku, tentang medis sepertinya. Gaara juga ada di sana, ia duduk di dekat jendela menghadapnya, menanti saat sang surya menyerahkan tugas kepada bulan untuk menerangi bumi.

Mereka terlihat kaget dengan suara pintu yang bergerak, mereka menoleh pada dua orang kuning dan hitam legam itu. Naruto dan Sai memandang satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka tak bisa dideksripsikan entah kenapa mereka merasa lega sekaligus menyesal diwaktu bersamaan. Apa maksud dari kata lega dan menyesal. Lega, mereka tidak menyaksikan sesuatu yang hanya mereka saksikan di novel romance yang sering Sai baca. Menyesal karena harapan mereka menguak sesuatu sepertinya percuma. Andai mereka menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Apa yang mereka lihat belum cukup bukti, padahal dalam hati Naruto ingin sekali mengetahui ada apa dibalik ini semua namun, ini bukanlah urusannya, ingin sekali rasanya Naruto bertanya pada Sakura, tetapi tetap saja ketakutan akan pertanyaannya membuatnya ragu, ia takut Sakura akan tersinggung, atau apalah itu, hati wanita itu sensitif bukan? Itu pikirannya. Yeah, membayangkannya saja Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri, kalian tahu kan bagaimana Naruto selalu terpental beberapa meter jika dipukuli Sakura, buah jatuh tak jauh dari gurunya. Salahkan Tsunade yang memberinya jurus jitu memukuli apapun. Namun, jurus inilah yang berhasil mengalahkan Sasori dulu, sayang sekali, Sasori menjadi anggota akatsuki pertama yang meninggal, padahal wajahnya jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Zetzu si manusia tumbuhan, biasanya pemeran tampan akan lama mati bukan? Ah, sudahlah, Akatsuki telah berlalu.

Sakura menutup buku yang ia baca, Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalian begitu diam, bukankah seharusnya ada yang kalian bicarakan." Sai memecah keheningan, juga memecah khayalan melambung jauh Naruto.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan Sai," Sakura tersenyum pada Sai, "Ada apa kemari?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja! Kakimu akan sembuh selama semalam, kau tidurlah dengan kami"

"Apa kau bilang?" Gaara sedikit menaikan suaranya. Sai tersenyum smirik tersembunyi.

"Bukan tidur dengan ku, maksudku tidur dengan anak-anak. Tapi, tidur denganku boleh juga!" Sai memancing pembicaraan.

"Sai, hentikan, tidak lucu!" Sakura sedikit tersinggung dan takut, Sai si bodoh pikirnya, dia tidak bodoh, dia cerdas, dia hanya memancing apa yang harusnya ditangkap.

"Aku becanda Sakura, kau tahu itu, apa yang harus dipertengkarkan? Betul begitu Naruto?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum khasnya. Naruto yang mengerti hanya mengangguk, sampai kapan Naruto bisa menjadi seseorang yang cool jika seperti ini. Sai, tidak pernah lepas dari pantauan eksperis Gaara. Ini mengerikan, Sai bagaikan vampir yang melihat aliran darah segar dari leher seseorang.

"Kau aneh Sai, Gaara istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah, matahati sudah terbenam," Sakura bergerak dari tempat tidurnya berusaha untuk berdiri. Refleks, Sai, Gaara yang melihat Sakura agak terhuyung memegang Sakura masing-masing: Kedua tangan Sai memegang bahu Sakura dari depan, kedua tangan Gaara memegang pinggang Sakura dari belakang, dan Naruto hanya melongo menyaksikan adegan tersebut tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sampai di sini, biar kami yang mengurusnya, Gaara-san." Ucap Sai penuh arti. Dengan berat hati Gaara melepas pinggang Sakura.

"Naruto bantu aku." Pinta Sakura.

"Tangan Naruto lelah sehabis berlatih, ia merubuhkan hutan di sana, maafkan kami Gaara, kami tidak sengaja" Sai berkata tulus untuk yang satu ini. Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, Sakura, mau ku gendong di belakang atau di depan? Jika kau berkata terserah, aku akan menggendong mu di depan." Sakura menatapnya dengan, -jangan main-main dengan ku-, "Bercanda," Sai duduk menjingkok, membiarkan Sakura naik. "Permisi Gaara-san." Sai pun berlalu. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ruangan dengan dua orang manusia yang kini berbeda perasaan. Jika ini jaman perang, maka pikiran mereka akan sama jika bertemu: membantu serangan. Sayang sekali, situasi ini bukanlah jaman di mana mereka berfikiran untuk menang. Gaara terdiam ,melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Naruto terdiam melihat betapa Sai membawa keadaan begitu menegangkan. Entah kenapa, Naruto seakan terbius dengan kejadian barusan, di mana Sakura yang membantu karena di sentuh oleh dua pria yang sama-sama mengerikan. Sai dengan pribadinya yang tidak bisa terhadap orang yang jarang ditemui seperti Gaara, dan bagaimana memanggil Gaara tidak mengerikan? Apakah Naruto mengalami amnesia atas peperangannya waktu Orochimaru menyerang desa pada saat lomba ujian chunin diadakan? Sama sekali tidak, ia ingat benar, bagaimana Gaara berubah menjadi monster, dan meskipun monster sesungguhnya sudah lepas dari Gaara, namun Gaara adalah Gaara, ia bukanlah manusia biasa yang sipilih menjadi Kazekage.

Naruto melihat dua orang yang saling menatap, padahal mereka menolong seseorang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Naruto bingung, bukan takut akan serangan dan jurus apalah itu yang akan dikeluarkan, kalian tahu Naruto? Pemuda dengan takat yang kuat, dia tak takut dengan musuh apapun, dia hanya bingung, jika pertempuran akan terjadi, apa hal yang mereka pertengkarkan, situasi tidaklah jelas, Gaara tak akan dan mungkin tak akan bicara mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura, Sai sendiri sengaja memancing Gaara agar memperlihatkan sifat posesifnya. Itu yang membuat Naruto bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, situasi seperti ini belum pernah ia alami.

"A...a.. aku juga permisi Gaara." Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan dan memilih berjalan duluan. Memilih sendiri dan bertanya-tanya. 'Apa itu tadi!'

Dan sekarang, seorang gadis kini tengah diam membisu dengan beribu pikiran digendongan seseorang. Ia berfikir keras, ini bukanlah saatnya mereka mengurusi hal yang beginian. Misi yang lebih utama. Namun, pada saat yang sama, ia mengingat perbincangannnya dengan Gaara. Pemuda tampan itu, meminta maaf secara jantan dan memilih melupakan itu semua. Mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Hingga saat Sai tiba dengan pernyataan-pernyataan anehnya. Pada saat tadi, ingin sekali Sakura berteriak pada Sai, 'jangan memulai perang, bodoh'. Oh, astaga, sepertinya wanita muda ini yakin sekali, jika pikiran kedua Gaara selain desa dan keluarganya adalah dia. Haruskah kita bersorak. Ah, sudahlah. Tapi, tidak mungkin Sakura berkata seperti itu. Entah mengapa, sebenarnya mereka tidak ada niat menyembunyikan hubunngan dan getaran aneh yang mereka rasakan, tetapi mereka tidak tahu akan menyebut ini apa. Yang mereka tahu adalah masing-masing jangan merasakan getaran aneh ini kepada orang lain, hanya mereka saja. Ya, cukup mereka berdua.

"Tumben kau diam Sakura, aku merasa aneh dengan dirimu yang seperti itu, apa kau sakit? Biasanya kau akan cerewet sekali, kau akan berkata 'kenapa kalian latihan terlalu keras' atau, 'apakah kalian para lelaki tak mempedulikan apapun selain bertarung' atau 'kenapa kalian tidak memilih istirahat' atau bahkan 'Naruto, jangan makan terlalu banyak' aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu cerwet tanpa alasan bukan?" Sai berbicara panajang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Kau tahu mengapa Sai?" Sai hanya mengangguk menunggu respon. "Karena kau terlalu banyak omong, aku baru akan berbicara." Alasan Sakura ada benarnya, Sai dari tadi memancing Sakura berbicara.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau katakan kali ini?"

"Kau mengantisipasinya Sai?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi ia sedikit memajukan kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi Sai, tanpa menoleh Sai mengangguk. "Apa yang kau harapkan bodoh? Kau bilang kalian tadi habis latihan, latihan apa? Ini sudah senja? Harusnya kalian menyimpan tenaga kalian unuk besok. Pasti kalian akan dimarahi Shikamaru. Naruto juga. Kalian sama saja. Tapi aku yakin Naruto yang paling keras. Astaga mana anak itu?" Sai tersenyum simpul, Sakura tetaplah Sakura, terkadang saat tidak berada di dekat Sakura selama berbulan-bulan, Sai akan rindu dengan ocehannya.

"Naruto akan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, dia akan muncul di hadapan mu segera, atau mungkin ia sudah berada di penginapan. Jangan khawatir." Sai melanjutkan langkah kakinya, sesekali membenarkan posisi Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaiman tidak khawatir awas saja jika ia berlatih lagi, akan ku buat ia terpental sejauh satu kilo meter. Lihat saja." Sai kembali tersenyum simpul, ia berfikir, apakah ia akan seperti ini pada Gaara. Ia jadi sedikit iri, jika memang apa yang mereka pikirkan benar, maka perhatian Sakura tujuhpuluh lima persen ada pada Gaara. Tapi meskipun ia senang, karena tidak semua orang akan diperlakukan seperti ini pada Sakura.

:::::::::::::::::

Sementara itu di lain tempat.

"Apa ini! Apa itu tadi! Astaga, seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku. Ibu! Ayah! Mengapa kalian begitu cepat pergi! Kalian yang paling tahu hal yang seperti ini! Aku juga merasa aneh tiap kali dekat dengan Hinata, tidak seperti biasanya lagi. Astaga! Bangkitlah, ayah, ibu!"

Seseorang rupanya akan menggunakan edutensei untuk membangkitkan orang tuanya. Kenapa begitu rumit. Kalian bisa bertanyapada Kakashi!

"Ah, kau benar! Aku akan menanykannya pada Kakashi!"

Apa kau mendengar ucapanku Naruto?

::::::::::::::::::

Senja itu, saat warna oranye tenggelam oleh gelapnya malam hari, pemuda-pemudi ini yang kini dapat dikatakan dewas sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seorang dengan rambut blonde kini sedang berjalan seperti mencari-mencari sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang.

"Kau mencari siapa Ino?" Shikmaru yang sedikit agak terusik dengan grasak-grusuk Ino,

"Aku mencari Sakura, kau melihatnya?" Shikmaru mengangguk atas jawaban 'iya' "Di mana?" Ino agak melotokan matanya.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya akan ada reuni kecil-kecilan antara mereka."Jawab Shikmarau dengan misteriusnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino heran dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, meskipun tidak ada Chouji, bagaiman jika kita membicarakan sesuatu sebagai tim?" Shikmaru yang sedari tadi tidak melhat Ino, kini meliriknya. "Duduklah di sampingku," kata Shikmaru sambil menepuk permukaan datar yang berada di sebelahnya. Ino menyambutnya dengan tersenyum. Tersenyum manis.

Dan dimalam yang sama, di bawah bulan yang sama, di atas bumi yang sama, namun ditempat yang berbeda, ada keempat orang orang dewasa, seorang wanita dan tiga orang pria. Mereka adalah yang dulu disebut tim Kakashi. Lengkap dengan subsitute Sai. Oh, ini tidak lengkap, tidak ada Kakashi, dan Yamato.

"Rasanya sudah lama, semenjak kita tidak bersama seperti ini." Celetuk Naruto.

"Mm, rasanya sangat menyenangkan." Sakura mengiyakan sambil melihat bulan.

"Sakura, kau tidak dingin, mendekatlah." Sai menarik Sakura secara paksa mendekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura memukul Sai ringan.

"Kaki mu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kini sedang mengalirkan chakra hijaunya di kakinya.

"Mm, ini akan sembuh beberapa menit lagi."

"Oh, iya aku lupa menanyakan mu hal ini, kali ini kau harus menjawabnya," Sai tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran dan was-was pada waktu yang bersamaan. Akankah Sai menanyakan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Apa yang harus ia katakan, ia berfikir hebat. Naruto juga kini tertarik, ia mencondongkan wajahnya sedikit ke depan untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi bagai patung hiasan tak kalah penasaran, ia yang duduk di samping Naruto juga menoleh pada Sakura.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan rupa Kakashi, beritahu kami!" Sai sedikit meninggikan nadanya, seperti sedikit memarahi. Sakura merasa lega dengan pertanyaan Sai, entah mengapa suasana mendadak menegangkan baginya, menerti maksudku? Akan menjawab apa dia jika pertanyaan mengarah pada sesuatu yang pribadi baginya. Ia bersandar di dahan pohon di belakangnya, dengan wajah penasaran Sai masih saja terus menatap Sakura, Naruto dan Sakura yang juga sama penasarannya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mendesak, Sakura yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu memukul kepala Naruto.

"Hey! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Protes Naruto yang tidak terima sambil memegan kepalnya.

"Dia tampan, tampan sekali, bahkan melibihi tampan kalian semua bila disatukan!" Sakura menaikkan suaranya merasa kesal.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memukul kepalaku, yang menanyaimu Sai!" Naruto masih belum terima atas insiden kepalanya.

"Jangan menatapku seprti itu, kalian bertiga! Aku gugup, lagi pula kepalamu yang terdekat, ya sudah." Sakura merajuk, ia juga agak menyesal dengan perbuatannya, tetapi agak kesal, rasa yang menyebalkan memang, apa boleh buat, kepala Naruto yang mentereng itu dijadikan lampiasan.

"Kau tidak berubah nona Haruno." Naruto juga ikut-ikutan kesal. Pernyataan Naruto membuat Sai tertawa dan Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura kaget dipanggil seperti itu.

"Nona Haruno? Seumur hidup aku tak pernah mendengar mu memanggilku seperti itu." Sakura ingin marah, tapi mendengar Naruto yang kesal ia juga ingin tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengelus kepala Naruto , tempat mendaratnya bogem mentahnya tadi sambil tertawa melihat wajah Naruto.

Pemandangan yang jarang, betapa bahagianya Kakashi jika melihat atau bahkan bergabung dalam suasana ini, ya Kakashi yang mendidik anak bertiga ini, pemuda misterius yang umurnya kini sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi aku tak berkata dia telah setua yang kalian bayangkan, dia masih bisa merayu seorang gadis seumuran Sakura jika mau, dan berani bertaruh ia akan mendapatkan gadis tersebut.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke kini sudah bersama kembali, menjalankan misi bersama, bercanda bersama. Dan kini bahkan ada anggota baru yang meramaikan, tidak salah jika tim ini dikatakan tim yang terhebat, keempatnya merupakan didikan orang-orang hebat, Orochimaru, Giraya, Tsunade, Kakashi dan jangan lupaakan Sai yang dulu merupakan anggota anbu yang di latih oleh Danzou, yang dulu kandidat terkuat selain Kakashi yang akan mengganti Tsunade sebagai hokage.

Bicara masa lalu tentu saja kelam, tapi siapa yang peduli. Faktanya, mereka sekarang ada disini, tertawa bersama, duduk di bawah langit dengan bulan yang membulat sempurna, melupakan masa lalu yang kelam, sejenak melupakan misi yang berat, bercerita mengenai pengalaman setelah perang ninja berakhir, pengalaman menarik yang mereka dapat saat menjalankan misi sendirian.

Sejenak melupakan nafas yang tersengal, menikmati pemandangan malam yang dingin di desa orang bukanlah hal yang buruk, faktanya sekarang, meskipun hanya tim Kakashi yang lenkap, tim lain pun kini sedang mengadakan reuni, hanya saja, bagaikan darama yang menguras emosi, mereka hanya di tampilkan saat mereka tertawa, intinya. Mereka semua kini sedang dalam perasaan yang menengkan, tidak ada kekhawatiran.

Ya, tidak ada kekhawatiran, setidaknya bermenit-menit yang lalu.

"Sakura!" Sai kini berada tepat di depan Sakura, wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sadar kini segera bersedia. Sebuah kunai, tetap tertancap di atas kepala Sakura yang berjarak hanya beberapa centi, berterima kasih pada Sai yang berhasil memindahkan arah kunai tersebut, well meskipun nyaris setidaknya tidak kena kan, mereka semua terkejut ingat itu, jadi jangan salahkan Sai yang membuang kunai tepat di atas kepala Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Kini mereka semua dalam posisi siaga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka sudah memulai penyerangan? Dari mana mereka tahu jika kami berada disini?" Naruto dalam posisi siaga mencari-cari di tengah gelapnya hutan.

"Naruto, panggil Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, Sakura tetap di belakangku." Sasuke mnarik lengan Sakura yang berada agak dibelakang.

"Jangan, Sakura kau di belakangku, kau baru saja menggunakan banyak chakra mu, Sasuke, kau akan menyerang pada jarak dekat, akan bahaya." Sakura ditarik lagi oleh Sai. Sasuke agak sedikit kesal sepertinya, buktinya ia melirik Sai dan Sakura sekarang. Maksudku, bukankah musuh didepanmu yang lebih penting? Sedetik melirik pemandangan di sampingnya ia kembali fokus, kebetulan yang lain kini sudah ikut dalam posisi siaga. Mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, Hyuga Hinata kini sedang dalam mata byakugnnya, ia mencari aliran chakra dalam kegelapan, tetapi tidak ada. Menghilang?

"Tidak ada chakra sama sekali, Shikamaru?" Hinata kini bingung. Mereka yakin saja baru saja merasakan adanya chakra yang hebat, lagi pula sudah ada kunai yang tertancap.

Pasir lalu bertebaran di sana sini menghasilkan sosok pemuda berkharisma yang langsung ke arah Sai, mungkin tepatnya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Apa artinya ini Shikamaru?" Naruto yang sedari tadi mencari-cari di kegelapan bingung.

"Artinya, persiapkan diri kalian, kita berangkat ke tempat tujuan sekarang juga!" Kata Shikamaru tegas.

"Tidak, kami tidak ingin melibatkan mu." Sang ketua kini sedang mempersiapkan dirinya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Mereka menyerang didesaku, sudah ku suruh anak buahku mengganti ku melindungi desa."

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah siap?" Shikamaru memeriksa anak buahnya satu persatu. Semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Bagaikan ninja, padahal nyatanya memang mereka adalah ninja, mereka menghilang. Siap menghadapi apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

TBC. Again. Huahahahahahahahaha.

See you soon guys.

Mind to repiew?

Love you guys no matter who been read all my chapter. *Big hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ninja Romance Story Become A Drama : Khamora Ssizie**

**Main Cast : Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee.**

**Suport Cast : Semua tokoh yang akan muncul. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suasana kini berangsur mencekam, malam yang dingin di desa pasir, yang kontras dengan cuacanya pada siang hari, menusuk tulang, memerintahkan otak mu untuk menghangatkan diri. Namun apa yang kita temukan di sini, mereka tidak sedang bergelayut manja dengan futon dan selimut mereka, mereka dihangatkan oleh sebuah penyerangan tiba-tiba di desa atau di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Membuat sang pemimpin turun tangan, karena mendengar bahwa desa dan akhm, wanita yang selalu ia pikirkan hampir terkena serangan. Ayolah pria tampan, dia juga ninja jangan begitu khawatir. Tetapi, pria adalah pria, bukan hanya pria dengan insting melindungi baik desa maupun akhm, seseorang namun juga ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa untuk memberi rasa aman. Kembali ke TKP.

"Baiklah jika semua sudah siap." Kata Shikamaru tegas dengan wajah serius. "Sakura, kakimu sudah sembuh total?"

"Sudah." Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang serius menjawab tegas.

"Baiklah, semua berpencar, cari tanda musuh. Kita kembali berkumpul sepuluh menit kemudian."

Semua mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti, dan seperti angin yang datang entah dari mana, menerbangkan beberapa daun kering bahkan yang masih di tangkainya terpasang rapi, mereka semua menghilang untuk berpencar.

Seperti yang disepakati sebelumnya, mereka kembali tepat waktu, sambil menunggu yang lain, Shikmaru dan yang lainnya tetap was-was terhadap musuh. Semuanya kini telah berkumpul, dan rata-rata menggeleng, tanda tidak ada sama sekali jejak musuh yang melintas, Shino kembali terakhir, ia terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa Shino, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kusut yang ditampilkan Shino.

"Saat mencari, ada kunai yang menyerangku, beruntung aku berhasil menghindar, aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi ia terlalu cepat. Ke barat." Lenyap, mereka semua menghilang, mengikuti instruksi Shino. Dan dahan pun kembali menjadi korban bagaimana tangkasnya seorang ninja, ayolah, abaikan go green, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat lapisan ozon mnipis didunia shinobi mungkin penggunaan jurus yang berlebihan. Baiklah, hanya bercanda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kini mereka melompati dahan seperti biasa, Sakura yang masih agak merasa nyeri berjalan agak belakang. Di depan Sakura ada Gaara. Di samping Sakura ada Lee, Sakura memperhatikan Lee, tampak ada yang tidak biasa di wajah Lee. Ia tampak khawatir, Lee tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah khawatir jika ingin menghadapi musuh.

"Ada apa Lee? Tidak biasanya wajah mu seperti itu apa kau takut?" Sakura yang tidak bisa membendung penasarannya akhirnya bertanya pada Lee apa yang terjadi.

"Aaa... Tidak ada." Meskipun berkata begitu, Lee masih menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Sakura yang tahu ada sesuatu tetapi Lee tidak memberitahunya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Sakura diam, bagaimanapun ini adalah keputusan Lee untuk tidak memberitahunya. Tetapi, Lee tetaplah Lee, tak bisa disangkal bahwa pria satu ini mirip betul sifatnya dengan Naruto, bahkan lebih konyol lagi. Tetapi sudahlah.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Shikamaru berhenti, diikuti dengan yang lain. Sakura yang dibelakang turut berhenti.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Shino penasaran.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda."

"Padahal aku yakin mereka lewat sini?"Timpal Shino yang memang yakin dengan arah yang mereka tuju.

"Biar bagaimanpun kita harus bertarung hari ini." Naruto yang semangat bertarungnya begitu membara benar benar merasa bersemangat sekarang.

"Benar yang kalian bicarakan, ah, lama tidak berjumpa Rock Lee".

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Benar yang kalian bicarakan, ah, lama tidak berjumpa Rock Lee". Suara aneh muncul dari gelapnya semak-semak. "Malam yang indah bukan?" Sosok ini berambut agak keunguan, berkulit agak gelap dengan tulang wajah yang cukup tegas.

Rock Lee, nama yang ia sebutkan, semua pun mengarah padanya, Lee yang di tatap tak percaya akan apa yang dilihat. Kini Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya kini mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi apa yang diresahkan Lee. Gaara kini menyadari Sakura terlihat mengkhwatirkan Lee.

Masih dalam kondisi tidak percaya, di belakang pria berambut keunguan itu muncul beberapa pasukan.

"Terkejut Lee? Sepantasnya, aku keluar dari penderitaan selama bertahun-tahun. Kini aku inign memenuhi janjiku." Semuanya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, yang lainnya kecuali Lee sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka menoleh pada pemuda dengan rambut ungu donker, lalu pada Lee bergantian.

"Jadi, semua ini jebakan? Surat ancaman? Racun yang membahyakan?" Lee terlihat serius. Dia, terlihat tampan, mungkin sangat salah memuji dalam kondisi seperti ini, tapi Lee jarang terlihat seperti ini. Menandakan ini memang sangat serius.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Teman-teman, sibukkan mereka."

Serangan dimulai, mereka terlalu banyak membawa pasukan, kira kira seorang melawan tiga orang masing-masing. Ini berat, meskipun mereka memiliki kekuatan lebih kuat dari hokage bila disatukan namun lawan tak bisa dianggap remeh, kekuatan mereka tidak bisa ditebak, dan diperkirakan, mereka bahkan tidak tahu jurus macam apa itu. perkiraan mereka, jurus yang mereka miliki sepertinya mereka ciptakan sendiri. Parahnya, mereka tidak menemukan titik kelemahan jurus mereka, dan yang memperburuk suasana, mereka bertambah lelah, dan lawan sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan.

Kini mereka sibuk dengan peperangan masing-masing. Pria berabut ungu tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya mengamati, mengamati sesuatu. Lee dengan nafas yang tersengal, dengan lawan yang lumayan berat masih mengamati Sakura, dan pemuda berambut ungu bergantian. Lee paham apa tujuan dari musuh mereka.

Sepertinya mereka tidak pandang bulu dalam melawan, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang wanita tetaplah mereka serang dengan porsi sama. Itulah sebabnya mata Naruto juga tak lepas dari pengawasannya pada Hinata.

Sakura kini terus menyerang, menghancurkan apa yang bisa ia hancurkan, namun ia menyadari sesuatu semakin banyak sesuatu yang ia hancurkan semakin sedikit serpihannya, semakin lemah ia, semakin kuat dan tangguh lawan yang ia hadapi. Sakura mencari kelemahan, lalu ia tersadar, sedari awal memang mereka tidak memiliki jurus berarti, sedari awal memang mereka sengaja mengulur waktu, hingga akhirnya mereka tidak berdaya kehilangan chakra.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Sakura sekencang mungkin. Ia dan lain kini berhenti dan menjauhkan jarak sejauh mungkin. Naruto refleks ke samping Hinata menipiskan jarak, begitu juga dengan Gaara ia langsung ke dekat Sakura untuk menanyakan ada apa. "Berhenti menyerang, percuma, setiap gerakan yang kalian hasilkan setiap chakra yang kalian keluarkan akan diserap oleh mereka." Kini mereka mengerti, mengpa mereka bertambah lelah. "Makin besar jurus yang kalian keluarkan, makin banyak pula yang mereka serap." Ternyata seperti itu. Kini semua jelas sekarang, dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal mereka memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Jarak mereka kini agak terpisah, hanya Gaara yang terlihat sangat menepel pada Sakura. Lee dan Gaara saling berpandangan di kejauhan, Lee bergerak menuju arah Sakura tetapi di halau oleh musuh, Lee kembali menghindar, menyimpan chakra setidaknya untuk berfikir. Lee kembali menatap Gaara sementara yang lain memikirkan cara mengalahkan musuh dihadapan mereka.

"Kau pintar, tidak salah aku mengincarmu. Sekarang!" Kata sang pria melotot. Ia mengeluarkan jurus yang tidak biasa, tanah yang mereka pijak kini bergoyang, seakan ada gempa bumi, tanah itu terus naik dan naik, memisahkan jarak mereka, membentuk sebuah tembok, bukan hanya itu, langit malam yang sudah ingin mengeluarkan matahari itu terhalang oleh tanah yang bergejolak, dan tanpa sadar, mereka kini berada di sebuah labirin tetapi di dalam ruangan. Mereka kini tak sempat melihat sinar matahari. Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Sai bersama. Shikamaru, Shino dan Ino dalam satu ruangan. Hanya tinggal Sakura dan Gaara yang hanya berdua.

:::::::::::::::::

Naruto kini berusaha melobangi dinding tanah itu dengan rasen shurikennya, tapi semua sia-sia. Dinding itu tak bisa hancur. Kepalan tinju itu kini mendarat di pipi Lee. Naruto baru saja melakukannya yang membuat Lee terpntal jauh.

"Demi Tuhan Lee, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa mereka?" Naruto yang jarang marah kini terlihat mengerikan. Lee terdiam tak tahu mulai dari mana. "Hey, Rock Lee, aku berbicara padamu."

"Ini yang mereka mau, dari awal ini jebakan, mereka ingin membawa Sakura, mereka ingin menyiksanya kau puas!" Bentak Lee tak kalah hebohnya, tak bisa ku bayangkan, dua pria yang sifatnya hampir mirip ini saling bentak membentak. Naruto terdiam tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, Hinata bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget.

Kepalan tinju lagi-lagi mendarat di pipi Sai, kini bukan Naruto yang melakukannya, tangan itu milik seorang pria yang sedari dulu hobinya berdiam diri, ia tak banyak bicara, baginya talk less do more adalah yang utama, kita sambit, oh maaf, ini bukanlah drama komedi. Kepalan tangan itu milik seorang berambut biru gelap, wajahnya tetap tenang tapi entah dengan perasaannya, dia adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" Shikamaru rupanya sama dengan Naruto, berusaha menghancurkn dinding yang tidak sedap dipandang itu. Ino yang panik jatuh terduduk, ia menyandarkan diri di dinding, di sampingnya ada Shino, yang terlihat berfikir.

"Selanjutnya bagaiman ketua?" Tanya Shino yang juga agak kebingungan.

"Kita hadapi ini, entah bagaimana caranya, lalu kita cari yang lain. Aku ingin bertemu Lee dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Shikamaru benar-benar paham bagaimana menjadi ketua, ia terlihat tenang agar yang lain tidaklah panik, meskipun ia juga sebenarnya takut, karena yang lain tidaklah dalam jangkauannya, bagaimanapun ia adalah ketua, dialah yang bertanggung jawab, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, ketua tetaplah ketua, ia yang memutuskan segalanya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Gaara?" Sakura yang kebingungan kini terduduk bersandar wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kebingungan.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku, kau mengerti?" Gaara sedang mencari-cari, entah apa yang ia cari, sepertinya sama seperti yang lain, ia juga berusaha untuk menghancurkan tembok menyebalakan ini.

"Aku bukanlah wanita yang mudah dibodohi lagi Gaara, aku melihatmu dan Lee, ada apa dengan kalian?" Sakura bertanya agak lirih, Gaara yang tidak bisa mendengarnya kini duduk di samping Sakura, ia menoleh pada Sakura yang pandangannya terlihat kosong. Gaara mengerti, Sakura mengkhwatirkan teman-temannya, ia juga kini pusing dengan kata-kata pria tadi, 'tidak salah aku mengincarmu'. Gaara paham akan segalanya, dan mereka kini hanya berdua. Melihat pandangan Sakura yang begitu menderita, Gaara yang duduk didekatnya menghamburkan pasirnya dimana saja untuk menghancurkan dinding yang menghalangi mereka, tetapi tetap saja. Pasir-pasir itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah jebakan yang benar-benar mengerikan entah apa yang akan menanti mereka ke depan, keputusan apa yang akan mereka ambil. Apa hubungan ini semua dengan Lee dan Sakura.

TBC

Keep reading guys.

Thanks for the review i always loph yu guys.

See ya next chapter. ^_^


End file.
